The Futuristic Four
by M.C-thequestionforever
Summary: Después de que los familiares de Wilbur, Violeta, Penny y Hiro desparecieran ellos caen en una soledad profunda pero no están dispuestos a aceptar esto y tras descubrir varios objetos que ayudaran en su búsqueda deciden detener a las personas que provocaron esto ¿Serán capaz de detenerlos? ¿Y es que acaso habrá algo mas que solo un equipo ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos he estado fuera de esto por mucho tiempo pero no ha sido en vano mi mente se ha refrescado con esta nueva historia no sera la unica que publicre existen otras dos que tambien subire otra noticia habra segunda parte de Jeff the Killer x Jane the Killer y superara la primera bueno sin mas que decir aqui les dejo esta parte tratare de subir lo mas que pueda los capitulo a que estoy en prepa y es algo mas dificil por mis tiempos se han reducido bastante y seven a simple vista**

 **Los personajes de la familia del futuro, Bolt un perro fuera de serie, los increibles y big hero 6 no me pertenecen tampoco soy creadora de futuristic four.**

 **Capitulo 1:**

 ***Penny***

Se le ve sentada en una banca del parque de noche junto con su perro y una mochila por un lado de ella su cabeza la tiene baja y con su telefono habla con alguien su expresion cambia a una mas preocupada

-Penny no volvere esta noche

-¿Papa?¿De que hablas?- Con una voz ronca y un tono preocupante

-Escucha con cuidado Penny no podremos volver a vernos y no quiero que regreses a la casa no quiero te hagan daño y sobre todo te pido que huyas de todo aquel que te persiga para eso tambien esta Bolt lo entrene y experimente con el, te protegera... ya no puedo hablar mas...ten cuidado- y diciendo estas ultimas palabras la llamada se corto

 ***Wilbur***

Se le veia corriedo dirijiendose a su casa algo preocupado por que ya habia anochecido sabia que sus padres lo castigarian si llegaba tarde pero al estar ya en su casa todos sus familiares estaban con la cabeza baja pero de entre todos ellos no veia a sus padres

Wilbur:- ¿Que ocurre aqui?

-Wilbur tus padres... desaparecieron-Ante estas palabras Wilbur solo negaba con su cabeza para el lo que acababan de decir era mentira pensando todo esto se fue corriendo a su habitacion encerrandose quedandose en una oscuridad profunda, recostado en su cama quedandose mirando el techo pensando lo que les pudo pasar se sentia culpable por la noche anterior habia tenido una discusion con ellos y la ultima palabra que les dijo fue "los odio"

 ***Violeta***

Era de noche y violeta seguia en el instituto haciendo y pagando por algunos documentos de su inscripcion pero mientras estaba hacieno esto unos hombres que traian uniforme de policias pidieron hablar con ella salio de la oficina de la secretaria los policias no sabian como decirle lo que habia pasado y hubo un pequeño silencio

Violeta:- Y bien ¿Que es lo que ocurre?¿Por que me han llamado?

Policia 1:- Para nosotros es duro decirte esto pero...

Policia 2:- El auto de tus padres fue encontrao sufrieron un accidente tus hermanos estan bien no te preocupes los mandamos con un familiar pero...

Policia 1:- No encontramos el cuerpo de tus padres estan desaparecidos o algo asi - Violeta se quedo sin palabras para ella era obvio que sus padres no moririan sabia que podian defenderse gracias a sus poderes pero la pregunta que estaba en su mente era "¿Donde estaban?" horas despues de que los policias platicaran con Violeta acerca de lo que se hacia en estos casos la regresaron a su casa y verificaron que todo estuviera en orden terminando esto los policias dijieron que estarian en contacto despues de esto se fueron dejando a violeta en un silencio completo se sento en el sillon de la sala tratando de dijerir aquella situacion en la que ahora ella estaba metida

 ***Hiro***

Estaban en la feria de ciencias y Hiro habia terminado de presentar su proyecto todos estaban felices de que habia logrado algo grande al igual que su hermano Tadashi, Hiro salio de aquel edificio para tomar aire despues de todo seguia abrumado por tanta gente pero era normal Tadashi al notar que Hiro habia salido decidio seguirlo y se sentaron en una banca a conversar

Tadashi :- Sabia que lo lograrias

Hiro:- ¿De verdad? y si no lo hubiera lograba que habrias dicho ?

Tadashi:- El hubiera no existe todo ocurre por una razon incluso lo que pasara en el futuro -Diciendo esto ambos se miraron con una sonrisa hasta que escucharo los gritos de la gente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aquellos gritos provenian del edificio se veia un gran incendio Tadashi queriendo ayudar corrio dejando a Hiro solo para entrar a aquel edificio y ayudar a la persona que faltaba, el cuerpo de Hiro no se movio para detenerlo y viendo como aquel edifico explotaba sus lagrimas salieron mientras que sus piernas le fallaron para seguir de pie y gritando el nombre de su hermano mientras el edifio se caia. Horas despues Hiro se enocntraba encerrado en el cuarto mientras que su Tia abajo en la sala se encontraba conversando con los policias por lo que habia pasado, Hiro acostado en la cama penso en lo que habia dicho Tadashi antes era raro como si hubiera tratado de decirle lo que pasaria posteriormente, pero sacandolo de estos pensamientos hiro sentia muy incomoda la almohada haciendo que se levantara y la quitara descubriendo que habia una carpeta con un celular , mientras que con Violeta en un sillon frente a ella habia una usb y un mismo celular, con Wilbur encontro desprendido un poco el techo de su habitacion y quitando aquella pequeña tela desprendida encontro un maletin con una laptop y finalmente con Penny reviso su mochila y venia muy aparte de su equipo algo inusual un cuaderno con informacion de diferentes personas en este y un mapa

Estas cuatro personas se quedaban algo sorprendidos y con miles de preguntas porque tendrian estas cosa y mientras cada uno abria lo que tenia lo primero que vieron fue varias imagenes de ellos mismos cada quien sabia lo que ahora tenia que hacer y era encontrar a los demas y teniendo esto no perdieron tiempo en ir a buscar

 **Esto es todo se que es corto pero mañana subire otro asi que no se preocupen asi que esto no es un adios sino un hasta luego ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hola a todos les debo una gran disculpa pero quiero que sepan que no fue culpa mia tuve problemas con esto del internet y se me ha vuelto complicado todo pero para no entretenerlos aqui esta el mas esperado...

Batman:- *abre la puerta de una patada* Ya llego por quien lloraban

-Sal de mi fic , y yo que pensaba que este fic seria tranquilo *en un rincon solitaria* mejor continuemos con el capitulo

La mañana llego pronto y estas cuatro personas (Hiro, Violeta, Wilbur y Penny) no iban a esperar mas asi que cada uno de ellos guardo consigo lo que habia descubierto

*Con Violeta*

Violeta a pesar de sentirse bastante cansada fue al instituto tratando de concentrarse pero sabia que no podia hacerlo con solo recordar aquellas imagenes de esas tres personas por un lado pensaba que ellos podrian estar involucrados en la desaparicion de sus padres y sin mas no pensarlo mientras recorria los pasillos de la escuela se topo con aquella cara que la dejo en shock por unos segundos

*Con Wilbur*

*Flasback*

-¿A donde vas Wilbur pense que te quedarias en casa?

-Lo lameto tio pero ahi algunas cosas que necesito hacer, regresare tarde- Y sin mas platica Wilbur tomo la nave del tiempo y se fue al año en donde se encontraban esas tres personas pero al parecer el primer sitio al que decidio ir fue al instituto, pocos segundos pasaron para cuando el ya estaba dentro se sorprendio al ver como era aquel instituto sin duda era muy diferente para el al que acostumbraba ir

(Batman:- Es obvio viene de algo llamdo "futuro")

(- *le pego con la laptop * )

(Wilbur:- No crees que te pasaste )

(- Lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada)

Poco a poco conforme recorria los pasillos del instituto se topo con aquella cara que habia visto en la laptop pero para cuando la miro, ella tambien lo habia visto

*Hagan como si el cuadro ahora fuera solo uno*

Violeta sin decir nada se fue corriendo mientras que Wilbur la perseguia corrieron hasta estar fuera del instituto en un lugar con poca gente, Violeta ya no aguantando que la persiguiera lanzo su escudo para protegerse haciendo que Wilbur se golpeara con este y callera al suelo sentado con una mano en su cabeza sobandose del golpe pero lo que estos dos no sabian era que habia alguien vigilandolos de lejos

*Con Penny y Hiro*

Hiro se encontraba de testigo ante aquel acto que habia provocado Violeta , mientras que Penny se encontrba desde una de las azoteas de aquella zona

Hiro:- Seria malo que alguien hubiera grabado todo esto y se lo mostrara al mundo ¿no lo creen?- Dijo Hiro mientras mostraba la camara que habia visto todo

Wilbur:- Parece que te delataron niña

Penny:- Si como si tu huebieras sido bastante cuidadoso se de donde vienes te vi bajar de la nave del tiempo- Diciendo esto hizo que se quedara sorprendido mientras la veia bajar de la azotea acompañada de un perro

Violeta:- Bien entonces parece que ya sabemos quien es cada quien ahora me diran para quien trabajan o tambien tengo que averiguarlo

Wilbur:- No quiero ser molesto ni nada por el estilo pero esa tambien era mi pregunta

Hiro:- Creo que todos tenemos la misma pregunta-En cuanto Hiro termino de decir esto se escucharon unos pasos de unas personas que al salir de las sombras de aquella zona deshabitada se pudo ver que eran agentes especiales

Agente:-No teman no les haremos nada claro solo si coperan

Penny:- Se puede saber quienes son ustedes

Agente:- No importa quienes somos lo que imprta es que sabemos quienes son ustedes y por lo tanto sabemos que sus padres desaparecieron solo dejando una pista a cada uno quieren encontrarlos entonces dejen de corretearse o amenazarse entre ustedes solo haran que el enemigo este feliz

Violeta:- Usted sabe quien es el paradero de nuestros padres

Agente:-Por supuesto y les tengo una oferta- Despues de decir esto llevaron a los cuatro a una base secreta que estaba llena de quimicos y agentes del gobierno

Wilbur:- Acaso sabe la gente que ustedes existen

Agente:- Por supuesto que no solo nos encargamos de casos especiales y el suyo es uno de estos sus padres como podran haber visto entre ustedes son alguien importante pero encubiertos como personas normales

Hiro:- Y el paradero de estos seria

Agente:- Se hace llamar sombra y con el trabajan algunos agentes solo que estos traicionaron esta base les preguntare una vez mas estan dispuestos a aceptar esta oferta ustedes ayudaran y nosotros a cambio los regresaremos a sus vidas normales como si nunca hubiesen desaparecido sus padres...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Batman:- Hola a todos amigos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de futuristic four soy su anfitrion esta noche y tal vez se pregunten sobre mi**

 **-*Golpeandolo con un bate de baseball* Que anfitrion y que nada sigo viva. Enferma pero viva y aunque este muerta jamas serias el conductor de este fanfic**

 **Batman:- Dejame todavia puedo soñar**

 **-Ahhh si pues sige soñando porque ni de ****** voy a dejarte conducir**

 **Batman:- Estas enferma no tienes fuerza para correrme**

 **-Tal vez me falle mi fuerza pero mir germenes me ayudan estorudando sobre batman mientras el trata de escapar-**

 **Jeff:-Hola a todos soy un remplazo y mjor comience a ver el capitulo no querran presenciar lo pasa en este momento con cassandraDoll y Batman**

Penny:- Lo lamento agente pero no trabajo con personas

Wilbur:- Tengo una maquina del tiempo creo que estoy bien como esto no necesito a personas que me esten estorbando

Hiro:- No tengo nada que hacer aqui mi hermano esta muerto y no volvera aunque ayude- Estas tres personas dijieron en un tono serio iendose de aquella base

Violeta:- Si se da cuenta nadie ayudara en esto ya no tenemos la confianza que antes teniamos todo cambio- Dijo en un tono triste y ronca

Agente:- ¡Eso creen ustedes!- Dijo mientras presionaba un boton que hizo que la sala se iluminara con los videos de las camaras haciendo que los chicos se dieran cuenta de como fue que ocurrio la desaparicion de sus familiares y que todos estaban vivos pero no a salvo

Penny:- Tiene que ser una broma- Dijo mientras se acercaba al centro de la sala y detras de ella los demas haciendo lo mismo

Hiro:- No se ustedes pero ayudare ahora se que mi hermano esta vivo y quiero salvarlo no quiero volver a quedarme solo

Violeta:- Tiene razon si queremos salvarlos tenemos

Wilbur:- Que ser un equipo lo se cooperare

Penny:- Me convencieron ayudare pero tenemos que estar preparados saber a lo que nos enfrentamos

Agente:- De eso no se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de proporcinarles esa informacion

Wilbur:- Entonces que esperamos

Agente:- Si van a cooperar se quedaran mientras en esta base, no pregunten porque solo haganlo- Despues de estos los chicos fueron instalados en sus habitaciones pero a pesar de que ya estaba en marcha el plan para recuperar a sus padres sentian miedo y no podian controlarlo pronto llego la mañana y la primera en levantarse fue Violeta saliendo de su habitacion y hiendo al centro de la base para ver la informacion

Wilbur:- Pense que era el unico que se despertaba temprano

Violeta:- No sabia que estabas despierto

Wilbur:- Entonces ¿que poder o habilidad tienes?

Violeta:- ¿Por que te intera eso?- Dijo con un tono desinteresado

Wilbur:- Puede ser porque eres la mas misteriosa de todos nosotros solo mirate no hablas mucho y se que no solo tienes ese escudo

Violeta:- Cierto lamento haberlo usado contigo

Wilbur:- Acepto tu disculpa

Violeta:- Te han dicho que eres muy pregunton

Wilbur:- y a ti ¿no te han dicho que eres muy callada?

 **(Batman:-OHHH! Turn down for what!)**

 **(-Que estupidez haces ahora fuera de mi fic por ultima vez)**

 **(Jeff:-Siempre dices por ultima vez y siempre se lo dices)**

 **(-Y a ti ¿quien te pregunto?)**

 **(Batman:-OHHH! Turn down for what!)**

 **(-Que alguien me salve de este par de locos)**

Violeta sin mas que decir se hizo invisible para que la dejara de mirar pero esto no sirvio de nada mas bien, la miraba mas sorprendido ahora y con curiosidad

Wilbur:- ¿Como puedes hacer eso?- Dijo Wilbur algo sorprendido mientras trataba de ver donde estaba

Violeta:- Solo lo hago, naci asi, con este poder- Dijo mientra se hacia visible- Lo cual me sirve mucho, porque no me gusta que me miren tanto- Dijo con un tono serio

 ***Con Penny y Hiro***

Penny se habia levantado temprano y se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras acariciaba a Bolt

Penny:-¿Crees que pronto lo pueda volver a ver?- En respuesta a esta pregunta en can solo cerro los ojos y los abrio algo lento pero a la vez rapido haciendo que fuera una afirmacion en eso comenzo a escuchar unos pasos y empezo a gruñir- Bolt ¿Que ocurre?- Pero la respuesta fue contestada al momento en que la puerta fue tirada de una patada y dejando ver a varios hombres cuya ropa era negra y parecian armaduras tenian cascos para motocicleta negra pronto sacaron armas y apuntaron a Penny en eso Bolt se les lanzo dandole oportunidad a Penny para correr mientras el iba tras ella Penny mientras corria no vio a Hiro provocando que se tropezara con el y los dos cayeran al suelo

Hiro:-Oye¿ cual es la prisa?- Dijo en un tono adolorido y sobandose la cabeza

Penny:- ¡Por ellos!- Al momento de decir esto Hiro se asombro al ver a aquellos hombres y agarro a Penny del brazo mientras comenzaba a correr siendo seguidos por Bolt

 ***Mientras tanto con Wilbur y Violeta***

Wilbur:- He viajado en el tiempo y jamas habia nada igual

Violeta:- Shhhh-Dijo mientras ponia su mano en la boca de Wilbur haciendo que guardara silencio mientras escuchaba el ruido que hacian Hiro y Penny mientras escapaban- Escucha

Wilbur:- ¿Que es eso que se escucha?-Dijo quitandose la mano de Violeta y mirando alrededor tratando de averiguar de donde venia el ruido mientras que la puerta principal se abria entrando Hiro,Penny y Bolt y rapidamente tratando de cerrarla mientras que Wilbur y Violeta reaccionaban y ayudaba hasta ponerle seguro

Penny:-Se que se estan preguntando y

Hiro:-Larga historia tenemos que salir de aqui ¡ahora!

Wilbur:-No podemos salir asi nada mas nos atraparan sugiero que hagamos un un plan rapido primero , Hiro crees que puedas inventar algo rapido

Hiro:-¿Que exactamente?

Wilbur:- Un pequeño transporte para una persona

Penny:- Creo que puedo ayudar- Dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba un patin y se lo daba a Hiro

Wilbur:-Hiro has que su veolocidad aumente segundo, Penny tu los distraeras mientras Violeta usa tu poder y ve con esos hombres no dejes que te escuchen y trata de conseguir informacion lo mas que puedas , Hiro tu vendras conmigo iremos por la maquina del tiempo asi que necesito que se dirijan al aeropuerto ahi la escondi

Penny:- Dalo por hecho

Hiro:- Esta listo- Dijo Hiro mientras le regresaba el patin a Penny y esta se preparaba para lo que venia

Violeta:- A la cuenta de 3 - Dijo mientras Wilbur y Hiro se escondian- 1...- La puerta se estaba abriendo -2...- presionando un boton haciendo que otra puerta se abriera para que Penny saliera cuando estuvieran listos -3-Dijo mientras se hacia invisible y se rompia la puerta mostrandose aquellos y Penny justamente saliendo a toda velocidad con aquel patin...

 **Es todo se corta y queda tendran que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo y creanme desde aqui ya viene lo chido porfavor comenten, dejenme reviews quiero demostrarle a varias personas de familia que soy buena en lo que hago un saludo a todo y hasta el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
